Tobias Whale
Tobias Whale is a crime lord that fights Black Lightning, Batman, and Booster Gold. He was a former member of The 100, which is now known as the 1000. He is Black Lightning's arch-enemy having been the main antagonist of the'' Black Lightning'' franchise serving as the main villain of the original Black Lightning run, the Black Lightning/Blue Devil team up, and much of "Gotham Underground" prior to the arrival of Intergang. History Tobias Whale was born as an albino African American. He worked his way up from the rackets to become a crime lord and the leader the 100. Often called "the Great White Whale" behind his back, Tobias Whale weighs close to 400 lbs. However, most of his considerable bulk is muscle. It is unknown whether Tobias ever was associated with the 100's successor group, the 1000. Tobias was then sent to jail by Jefferson Pierce, otherwise known as the Black Lightning. Pierce is so successful that Tobias is sent to jail. When he is released from prison some months later, he teams up with Syonide II in order to distribute a new highly addictive drug. The drug's formula was supposedly in the possession of a woman named Violet Harper. Tobias sends Syonide to retrieve the formula. Unable to gain any information or find any trace of the formula, Syonide kills Harper. Violet Harper returned from the dead when an Aurakle possesses her lifeless body, this new being called herself Halo. Once he learned of Harper's resurrection, Tobias assumed that she must have memorized the formula. But since Harper has no memories from before her death, a frustrated Syonide killed her parents after Whale had them kidnapped. Whale returned in the limited series Gotham Underground and has moved to Gotham City where he is attempting to become the Capo di tutti capi boss of bosses, following the death of the Black Mask. As it turned out, Whale was using Kord Enterprises as a coverage for the Intergang's activities after losing to Bruno Manheim. He was later killed by Penguin and Johnny Stitches was appointed to run Manheim's activities in Gotham. In The New 52, the 2011 reboot of the DC Comics universe, Tobias Whale gets word that his drug deal done by his representatives was disrupted by both Black Lightning and Blue Devil. He decides to have them hunted down in order to get revenge on them. In other media ''Beware the Batman'' Tobias Whale worked his way up the ranks of the underworld to eventually become one of the most feared Crimelords in Gotham 's organized crime world. He made his first debut in the episode "Broken", where he was kidnapped by Humpty Dumpty, together with Jim Gordon and several other people. Once a brilliant accountant in Whale's employ, Humpty Dumpty went mad after an attempt on his life orchestrated by Whale. Eventually, Batman found out that Humpty Dumpty took Whale and Gordon in miniature castle, which was out of the city. Batman located Whale first and dragged him behind the Batmobile, ordering the mobster to stay there. Whale refused and ran off, stating that it isn't his fight. He then made an appearance in the episode "Allies", where he and his men were looting weapons from a Stagg Industries warehouse, the fifth one they had hit this month. However, they were interrupted by Batman, who quickly incapacitated the thugs and captured Whale. IN GCPD, Gordon tried to interrogate Whale and told him that he woulg easy on him if Whale would co-operate. Whale remained silent as his lawyer whispered in his ear and announced to Gordon they would like a deal.Gordon has accepted at first but Match went on to demand that Whale be released and cleared of all charges by midnight that night, four hours from now. Gordon laughed at this and vows to see them in court. Then, Milo kidnapped Gordon's daughter Barbara, so to make him to release Tobias Whale from jail. In the end, that plan has failed and Milo went to the jail, together with his boss. In the episode "Reckoning", When Ra's al Ghul freed the inmates of Blackgate Penitentiary, including Tobias Whale, he hired them to bring him Batman dead or alive. Most of villains tried to capture Batman by force. Batman needed to get to Ra's al Ghul, so Tobias Whale played himself as a good guy and suggested to Batman to pretend he had been captured by Tobias. When Ra's al Ghul was about to kill Alfred and Katana, he got a message from Tobias Whale that he captured Batman. Ra's al Ghul changed his plans and didn't kill Batman's allies. When Tobias Whale brought Batman to Ra's al Ghul, he quickly freed himself and threw a small gun to Tobias. Ra's al Ghul said that both of them would not defeat him, but Tobias Whale quickly turned on the side of Ra's al Ghul. He was about to shoot Batman, but Whale's gun backfired due to a fail-safe mechanism, and it made Tobias fall unconscious. ''Black Lightning'' Tobias Whale appears as the main antagonist in the 2018 series Black Lightning. He is the leader of the 100 Gang and the arch-enemy of the superhero Black Lightning. Whale is portrayed by Marvin "Krondon" Jones III. Gallery Beware The Batman - Batman vs. Humpty-Dumpty 1 2 HD DC Batman and Katana vs. Phosphorus Rex Batman vs Killer Croc Beware The Batman - Batman vs. Humpty Dumpty (Mystery House Fight) HD Trivia *He is based on Kingpin. Navigation Category:Crime Lord Category:Batman Villains Category:Superman Villains Category:Justice League Villains Category:DC Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Brutes Category:Fighters Category:Murderer Category:Gangsters Category:Mobsters Category:Archenemy Category:Live Action Villains Category:Supervillains Category:Criminals Category:Big Bads Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Male Category:Leader Category:Mastermind Category:Nemesis Category:Lawful Evil Category:Smugglers